Where is She?
by thetorresmethod
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Based off of a Calzona prompt from a Tumblr anon. Prompt: Please write a Calzona fic that has Callie freaking out trying to find Arizona during the plane crash that's going to be in season 11. And have her comfort her.


_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not claim any ownership to any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just write about them to try and mend my broken shipper heart._

AN: I wrote this from a prompt on tumblr I got months ago and it's just a little calzona one-shot from season 11

* * *

"Hey. . . anybody's seen Arizona?"

"No. . . I haven't at least. I know Meredith was looking for her earlier if that's any help."

Callie ran a hand through her dark, wavy hair and shook her head.

"Everything okay?" Owen asked, warily.

"Yeah. . . I just. . . yeah. I need to find her."

With that, Callie fled from The Pit and towards the elevators, leaving a very perplexed Trauma surgeon in her wake.

* * *

"Where the hell are you, Arizona?" Callie muttered through her teeth. She was tapping her foot impatiently in the empty elevator while trying to decide which floor she should try next. She had checked Peds, Neuro, General, hell, even Cardio. Why either doctor would be on that floor was a mystery, but Callie had checked nonetheless. Just as the doors started closing again, Alex Karev managed to slip his way into the car. Groaning, Callie turned to her new riding companion and raised her signature eyebrow.

"If you can't tell me where she is I swear to God I will throw you-"

"5th floor. Dermatology. It's where Yang and Mer went when we were freaking out over our boards. If Robbins is with Mer, that's where they are."

Pressing the button for Derm, Callie let out a huge sigh. Giving Karev a breathtaking smile, Callie basically sprinted off the elevators once the doors opened.

* * *

"Hey Daisy, have you seen Grey and Robbins any-"

"Following the pointed finger of the glowing new head of Dermatology, Callie finally found who she was looking for. Sitting on the couch was Arizona and Meredith, both with their heads down and a glass of juice in each of their hands. Walking towards them, Callie almost decided to turn back, but quickly realized that Arizona needing someone right now was more important than their issues. Slowly kneeling in front of them, Callie reached for Arizona's cup and laid it down on the table next to the couch.

"Arizona. . . "

"I should go. Derek's probably looking for me anyway. I'll find you later okay Robbins?" Meredith downed the rest of her drink and made to stand up.

Arizona just mutely nodded her head and continued to stare down at her lap.

"Thank you for keeping her company Meredith. Derek's in The Pit," Callie called out to the retreating frame of Meredith's. When Callie received an acknowledged wave of a hand and saw Meredith make her way around the corner, she turned back around and looked up to Arizona with nothing but pure concern etched onto her face.

"Hey. Can I sit?"

Arizona finally looked up from her lap and let out a tiny chuckle as she wiped her tear-stained face.

"Sure, if you want to sit next to your cheating ex-wife who also happens to have only one leg. Sure."

"Hey, hey, stop with the leg. Do you want to talk or do you just need me to sit with you."

With a hand run through her hair and a sigh, Arizona patted the space next to her.

"We need to talk Calliope. There's no disputing that. But if you could just sit with me right now that'd be great."

"I know. Just. . . Arizona. You are one of the most loving, caring, adventurous, generous, and most stunning person I have ever met. I still love you and no matter what happens between us that will never change, okay? Now, I'll be here for as long as you need me to be, and if you need anything else just let me know."

Callie placed an arm around Arizona's shoulders, and as the blonde finally relaxed into the embraced she could hear a faint thank you being whispered.

"It's no problem, Arizona. You will get through this."

* * *

AN: So there it is. As I was finishing writing this I started getting a whole bunch of different ways that I could've taken this prompt. I've already jotted down a few ideas that I had floating around, so let me know in the reviews if you guys would be interested in those.


End file.
